7 Things
by angelinexo
Summary: Did I forget to mention how I absolutely loathe Shane Gray? Because I do. With every fiber of my being. With the burning passion of a thousand - no a million - suns. But of the course, divine irony made me still care about the jerk. Oneshot Songfic.


**Okay, so I know I should be updating my other stories, and not writing this, but I got the idea stuck in my head, and I just had to get it down! I don't know if it's been done before, but this is a oneshot based off Miley Cyrus's song, 7 Things.**

**I own nada.**

**Rated T for swearing.**

* * *

The rain pitter-pattered against the window pane as I munched on a peanut butter covered apple, flipping the channel to HotTunes. I absolutely hated that show, yet I still watched it everyday, almost religiously. The screen filled with an image of Connect 3's Shane Gray with his new girlfriend, Mitchie Torres, some new up and coming singer he discovered at Camp Rock. I scowled at the television, mouth full of peanut butter and apple, as I turned off the television.

Did I forget to mention how I absolutely loathe Shane Gray?

Because I do. With every fiber of my being. With the burning passion of a thousand - no a _million_ - suns.

But of the course, divine irony made me still care about the asshole. Too much.

You see, I didn't always hate Shane Gray. Oh no, quite the opposite. Shane used to be friend. My best friend. My _only_ friend. And then it turned into something more...

_We were arguing about something stupid. I think it was about whether Dora the Explorer or Go Diego Go was better. Yeah, we were dorks, but we had fun together._

_"Diego is SO better," I argued. "He saves animals! What does Dora do? She bakes cookies with her family." Shane opeend his mouth to retort, but closed it when he couldn't think of a comeback. I smirked. "Admit it, you just like Dora better because you have a crush on her," I teased._

_"Hah," Shane scoffed."You're just jealous I like Dora more than you."_

_"Oh, but I know for a fact that you don't," I replied, a cocky smirk on my face as I moved my face towards his._

_"Oh yeah, how?" he challenged. And I kissed him._

But that was before Connect 3 had connected. When he was just a normal teenage guy. Before Camp Rock had even been founded.

Oh, if I could only go back to those good old days...

But I digress.

Once Connect 3 hit the charts, things between Shane and me got a bit rough. But I thought we'd get through it.

I thought wrong.

All of a sudden, I heard a knocking on the sliding glass door that led to the backyard. I froze.

Shane Gray stood outside my back door, soaking wet, complete with leather jacket.

He was yelling something at me, but I couldn't understand it. All I could remember was how I felt when I first saw the news on HotTunes that Shane and Mitchie were a couple... his arm wrapped around her shoulders when they should've been around mine. The anger, the pain, the jealousy... it all came back. It was all too much.

I think Shane was motioning for me to open the door, to let him. Did he really expect me to let him after everything?

The scary thing was that a part of me wanted to. But the fight or flight instinct came, and I decided to run. I turned my back on Shane and stupidly ran out the front door, into the pouring rain, wearing only a pair of Soffee shorts, tank top, and hoodie, still barefoot.

I don't know how long I ran before Shane figured out what I was doing and caught up with me.

Damn him for having longer legs than me. Why did I have to be so short?

He grabbed my arm, turning me around, yelling my name. I pulled my arm out of his grasp, salty tears mixing with the rain.

"Will you just listen to me, dammit?!" he screamed over the pouring rain.

"NO!" I screamed. He grabbed both my wrists. I tried to hit him, but he was too strong. "I don't want to listen to a single fucking word you have to say, Shane!"

"Why not?"

"Because I fucking hate you, Shane!" I yelled. "I hate you so fucking much. So just leave me the hell alone!"

"Why?"

"I already fucking told you --"

"No," he interrupted me, no anger in his voice at all. "Why do you hate me?" I stopped, surprised at his words. "It's a simple question. Why do you hate me?"

"Do I really have to explain, Shane?" I asked. He nodded. Was he really that dumb?

"You're... you're vain! You always spend more time getting ready than I do, and I'm a teenage girl!" I shouted. He just nodded. What the hell was his problem? I continued. "You played with my heart. You told me you loved me, and then I flip the channel to HotTunes to see a picture of you and that Torres girl locking lips!"

"I do love you," he interrupted softly. Like the idiot I was, I looked into his eyes as he said this, and I almost fell for his damn act again.

"Apparently, that means nothing to you, because you obviously like her," I snapped. "And you didn't even have the decency to fucking tell me that we were over. Apparently I wasn't worth your damn time."

"I'm sorry," he shouted, frustrated. "I texted you a million times, and then I started getting messages that you changed your number!"

"Yeah, I got every single one of those damn texts," I cried out. "And each one was like a fucking stab to the heart. A_ text_, Shane?! Seriously." I was openly sobbing now. He tried cupping my face in his hands, but I slapped them away. No way was I going to fall for that trick again. "Don't fucking touch me, Shane." He took a step back. Apparently, my voice had more venom in it than I thought. "And you want to know what I hate the most, Shane?" I was hysterical now. At least Shane at the decency to look ashamed now. "Ask me." He stayed silent. "ASK ME, DAMN IT!"

"What do you hate the most?" Shane mumbled. I felt a little satisfaction in hearing the pain in his voice.

"I still fucking love you!" I screamed. My vision was blurry with tears and rain, but I saw his head shoot up in shock. Apparently, that wasn't what he was expecting. "After every fucking thing you did to me, Shane Gray, I still fucking love you!"

Out of nowhere, he kissed me. And I couldn't help it. I kissed him back. The familiar feel of his lips on mine as his hands wrapped around my waist; the dizzy feeling I was getting; the way my heart was beating a million beats a second... All the amazing memories of when we were happy and together flashed back: fingers intertwined as we walked down the beach; the silly songs he used to write just for me, rhyming dance with pants; laying in his arms in my hammock under the full moon; watching the sunset together; wearing his old Levi's and favorite hoodie as I watched his first interview on screen as he gave me our signal, an over exaggerated wink; ; those gorgeous smiles he'd save just for me; his husky voice whispering 'I love you' in my ear...

Then reality hit my like a ton of bricks as I suddenly shoved him away. His rain soaked face was etched with confusion.

You'd think after all the yelling I did at him, I would have gotten all my anger out... I surprised even myself when I slapped him across his face.

"What the hell was that?" he exclaimed, nursing his now very red cheek.

"What the hell was _that_?" I repeated, furious. "What the hell was that _kiss_?"

"I told you I still love you, you said you still love me," he said as if it explained everything. "We're in love! What's wrong with that?!"

I shook my head sadly, crying. "Sometimes love isn't enough," I whispered. He looked at me, sadness in his eyes.

"What happened to my favorite girl who used to say love always prevailed?" he asked.

Matching his heartbroken tone, I replied, "She got her heart broken by someone she loved and she grew up."

* * *

**So no happy ending, but I hope you like! I wrote this in like an hour, and I didn't go back and reread it like I usually do, because I should totally be in bed right now, but I really wanted to get this up.**

**I'll admit, I'm not a huge Miley fan (TEAM SELENA! haha), but I do like this song, and it's been stuck in my head all day. So I hope you take the time to read and review and let me know what you think of it!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
